


The Wifi Room

by thesoundofnat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, POV Peter Parker, Peter is a mess, Precious Peter Parker, Studying, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Peter stood, since Tony was looking straight at him, and tried to act natural. “Hi, Mr Stark.”Tony didn’t reply instantly, but took a few steps closer, as if trying to make sure it was really him. “Pete? What the hell are you doing here?”Peter grinned sheepishly. “Uh, finishing an assignment?”“Here?”(Or, Tony finds Peter outside the Tower using its wifi one freezing November night, so he sets up a wifi room for anyone to use.)





	The Wifi Room

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely based on [this post](https://itsallavengers.tumblr.com/post/175450578471/stark-tower-has-literally-got-the-best-wifi-in-the), but I decided to have this focus on Peter. I hope you like it!

It was way too late for Peter to be doing this. The streets, usually busy, only hosted a third amount of the cars that tended to litter it, and while Peter almost collided shoulders with several people as he made his way across the pavement, it was nothing compared to the crowd he had to fight his way through in the daytime. Hence, it was way too late for him to be here, especially since he wasn’t even being Spider-Man tonight.

He shivered, the November air cruel to him and his thin jacket, but Manhattan har never been known for its warmth. He paused before the building, taller than anything Queens had ever been home to, and allowed himself to exhale. He’d made it this far. Better get used to the view of the dark street, because he wasn’t leaving here anytime soon.

Peter settled down on the ground, his back against the glass. Anyone could see him, had they decided to look, but Peter had a feeling no one hung around the bottom floor of the Stark Tower. Avengers Tower. Whatever it was called now.

He pulled out his laptop, balancing on his lap behind the bag he used in an attempt to shield it. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would do if someone tried to rob him. They’d be easy to stop, but that would mean questions later on, so he hoped no one would try. Hoped the bag and the vicinity to Iron Man would deceive them enough.

What would Mr Stark say if he found him here?

He shivered again as his fingers started moving over the keys, uncertain at first, but slowly picking up speed as his brain caught on. He should’ve brought a warmer jacket. He had no idea how long he would be sitting out here, finishing up what he should’ve been done with ages ago. What should’ve been done in a warm library in the comfort of daylight.

This Spider-Man business wasn’t something he ever questioned, but it was moments like this that he wondered if it was worth it.

(of course it was)

(always)

His hands were freezing. He shook them, blew into them, tried again. Wrote three sentences. Repeated. His face was going numb. Was it just him or was it colder that night than usual? The wind was merciless too. Rude. Very rude and unnecessary. The universe was a big old-

Oh, there was Mr Stark exiting his car on the street before him. Cool. Absolutely tremendous.

Peter stood, since Tony was looking straight at him, and tried to act natural. “Hi, Mr Stark.”

Tony didn’t reply instantly, but took a few steps closer, as if trying to make sure it was really him. “Pete? What the hell are you doing here?”

Peter grinned sheepishly. “Uh, finishing an assignment?”

“ _Here_?”

“Well, I totally forgot about it, you see, and it’s due midnight, but our internet has been down for weeks and we haven’t been able to call someone to fix it and usually I do homework that require a connection in school or the library or at Ned’s, but it’s way too late to go to either places and then I remembered that the Tower has, like, the best connection in the whole city, so I took a chance and came here, and fortunately it’s very good out here as well and-”

Tony raised a hand. “Breathe. Please.”

Peter did, aware of how his teeth were starting to chatter. “So to answer your question I came here to finish an essay and send it in before the deadline.”

Tony opened his mouth, closed it, turned to look at Happy who was hovering behind him, before turning back to Peter to say, “You’re stupid.” Fair enough. “You could’ve come in, you know. Doesn’t matter if I’m not here. FRIDAY knows you.” Tony shook his head. “Jesus, it’s  _freezing_. Come on, I’ll make you tea while you finish your godforsaken homework. Or a hot chocolate. Whatever kids these days drink.”

“Thank you, Mr Stark,” Peter said, too cold to act humble. The three of them entered the building, Peter feeling his body thaw, finally. “Where were you? Before, I mean.”

“A gala thing. Nothing important. How long were you sitting out there?”

“Twenty minutes maybe?”

“Geez. You should get yourself a warmer jacket.”

Peter didn’t answer, only moved his now shut laptop from one arm to the other.

“What’s the subject?” Tony finally asked as they entered the elevator.

“English.”

“Won’t take too long then.”

“Hopefully not.”

“Does May know you’re here?”

“I told her I was at Ned’s.”

“And why aren’t you?”

“I told you. It’s too late.”

“I’m sure he would’ve let you in.”

“Maybe, but-”

“But?” Tony’s eyebrows were raised, waiting.

“Well, he’d tell me off for waiting until last minute when he’s been reminding me for days,” Peter said sheepishly, and both Tony and Happy snorted. “I genuinely forgot though.”

Tony gave his back a light slap. “Maybe you need more living calendars.”

Peter let out a laugh. “Evidently.”

He settled down in the living room, warm now, shrugging off his jacket and setting up his laptop on his lap again. Happy bid them goodnight, and Tony disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with two cups of tea, one of which Peter accepted gratefully.

“I’m sorry for barging in like this,” he said, taking a sip.

Tony waved a hand at him. “I invited you in. I’d rather have you be here than out there. I know Spidey can’t really get sick, but are you insane?”

Peter shrugged. “Desperate times.”

“I need to set up some sort of outside room so people can have wifi and comfort all together.”

“That wouldn’t be such a bad idea, actually.”

So, a week later, Tony did.

* * *

 

Peter didn’t use the room until several months later, since Tony had always forced him to come inside if he was ever in need of a connection. But that night was different. He’d been stupid, and Tony had scolded him properly for not listening during a battle. Seriously, it almost matched the homecoming telloff. It was safe to say Peter felt too ashamed - and slightly annoyed - to go inside due to the possibility of seeing Tony, so he entered the room, the automatic doors closing behind him, and sat down in one of the seats.

It was warm, but not uncomfortable, and a vending machine which seemed to be free was standing against one of the walls. He considered getting a hot chocolate, but something about using Mr Stark’s generosity in that moment felt wrong, so he refrained. Merely opened his laptop and started typing.

Mr Stark found him anyway.

“Why are you here?” he asked. Peter had barely heard the doors open.

He slammed the laptop shut and scrambled to reply. “I can leave.”

“No, no, what are you doing here? You know you’re allowed into the Tower.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure you’d want me there.”

Tony groaned, all long suffering and exhausted. “ _Pete_. Despite how our latest meeting might’ve ended I always want you to be safe. Hell, that’s why we argued in the first place, isn’t it?”

Peter thought the term ‘argued’ seemed a bit too strong, but he didn’t voice that. “I guess.”

“So stop being childish and come inside. Please.”

It was the please that made Peter’s feet move. Grabbing his bag and laptop and following Tony into the cold January night, finding himself inside again only a few seconds later. “Thank you,” he said quietly, because argument or not, he had manners.

Tony shook his head. “It’s all right, kid. You’ve eaten?”

* * *

 

The third time Peter ended up using the wifi sort of outside the Tower, he didn’t actually mean to do it. He was in a hurry, on his way to meet Mr Stark and talk about some recent upgrades and also squeeze in some homework while he was at it, but he almost tripped on his own feet when he passed the wifi room and saw a familiar face, who seemed to see him at the exact same time.

He paused, watching MJ watching him, until it seemed way too rude to walk past without at least saying hello. He entered.

“Hey,” she said, though she didn’t seem surprised to see him. “Here to use the connection?”

“Uh, yeah, totally,” he said, unable to think of another reason for being in Manhattan. “You too?”

She shrugged. “Sort of had to. It’s a bitch getting here, but at least I can read during the commute.”

“Have you been here before?”

“Couple of times. You?”

“Yeah, a couple of times. Too. Yeah.”

MJ’s lips twitched. She was amused. “You gonna sit?”

Peter did, taking the seat across from her as if this was normal. “What you working on?”

“Assignment for psych. You?”

“Same. And a lab report for chem.”

“I finished that a few days ago. If you need help, just say the word.”

“Got it.”

They settled into a semi comfortable silence as MJ returned to her work and Peter started frantically texting Tony under the table about being late. Or possibly not showing up at all. MJ was obviously going the same way as him later, and it’d be rude to not accompany her.

Yeah, he wasn’t seeing any type of upgrades that day.

He met up with Mr Stark the next day instead, having Happy drive him just in case he’d get stuck on the way. Tony was smirking when he entered, and Peter felt as if he’d been caught doing something bad or embarrassing. “What?”

“Had fun on your date?”

Peter spluttered. “It wasn’t a date!”

“Yeah, well, your red face is telling me otherwise.”

“She’s a friend from school. Really, friend is almost the wrong word. That was the first time we hung out alone, and it was only because she saw me walk past when I was on my way here, I swear.”

Tony laughed. “You’re so easy to mess with. Relax.”

Peter tried to, but there was something about how defensive he’d gotten that he wasn’t willing to come to terms with yet. “Upgrades?” was all he managed to say, and Tony’s grin grew.

“Upgrades,” he said, clapping his hands together. “I think you’ll like these.”

* * *

 

Peter ended up doing his homework with MJ in the wifi room of the Tower several times after that, and after a while it was as if they had a silent agreement to meet there on certain days, keeping each other company on the train home. Talking, between assignments. It was strange. It was nice. She was funny.

Mr Stark wasn’t letting him live it down at this point.

“How was your date?” he asked as a greeting almost every single time Peter came around. It was one of those rare days where he hadn’t found MJ in the room and had decided to come up instead, his bag heavy with books.

“Not a date,” he replied automatically.

“Of course not.” A pause, then, “But would you like it to have been one?”

Peter met his eyes, willing himself not to blush, though probably in vain. “No comment.”

“That’s comment enough.”

“Just- offer me tea or something.”

Tony laughed. “Yes, sir.”

One day, Mr Stark joined him in the room. Peter had gone in after a mission, feeling drained and not in the mood to try to explain himself. Tony entered half an hour later, took in the way Peter was slumped in his chair in front of his books, and didn’t say a word. Only sat down beside him and took out his pad, doing god knows what with it.

It was a rare occurrence for the room to be empty of other students now, but spring was approaching and people started enjoying being outside again. Enjoying the combination of sunshine and the still chilly air. Peter could’ve sat outside without dying of cold now, but he didn’t want the questions, so he’d hidden in here.

Tony finally nudged him, head tilted when he said, “You okay?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, just… tired.”

“Ah.”

“Just needed a break.”

“Can’t blame you.”

Peter turned to look at him more properly. “Why are you here?”

“Saw that you were, so I figured I could check on you.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, I don’t know, I think I’ve gotten attached to you or something.”

They both laughed, knowing it was an understatement. Peter truly couldn’t picture his life without Mr Stark in it now, and something told him Mr Stark felt the same thing, or at least a similar enough feeling.

“Hey.” Peter raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. “If you need to talk I’m here, okay?”

Peter nodded. Maybe not tonight, but sometime. “Thank you, Mr Stark.”

“Don’t mention it. You wanna go upstairs?”

Peter did. As much as he appreciated this room, he would always prefer to be invited upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
